Sospechas
by Hatsumi-Maiko
Summary: Nadie sospechaba de la relación que Naruto y Sasuke mantenían - era amistad - decían; nunca se imaginaban que detrás de la puerta se amaban con todas las fuerzas que su corazón podía alcanzar.


Jooo de nuevo aquí después de una semana si no me equivoco; lo último que publiqué fue un OS NaruSasu con intento de humor, me apetecía ahora publicar algo mas dramático e intenso, este OS lo venía pensando desde hace tiempo; espero que les guste, aunque quizá no estén de acuerdo con algunas cositas, el final me dejó satisfecha.

**Sospechas**

_Masashi Kishimoto ©  
>_<em>

Nadie sospechó cuando Sasuke se aferró a la espalda de Naruto y éste correspondiera su abrazo, uno intenso que duró largo tiempo bajo la lluvia, que limpiaba poco a poco la sangre y heridas que tenían en todo el cuerpo; porque ellos eran grandes amigos, Naruto siempre tuvo como prioridad salvar a Sasuke y a éste último no le quedaba nadie mas en el mundo que Naruto, aunque con él le bastaba para poder ser feliz, por eso a ninguno de los presentes le extrañó que ambos rompieran a llorar en medio de ese abrazo.

Igualmente, no era raro que el rubio hiciera hasta lo imposible porque Sasuke pudiera vivir tranquilo en la aldea, le regresaran sus propiedades y pasar con el horas y horas sin descanso. El increíble cambio de Sasuke no fue novedad, ya se presagiaba algo así, Sasuke había aprendido a ser una mejor persona, de vez en cuando se permitía sonreír.

De eso hacía algunos años.

Ahora los ninjas con veintitrés de edad ya tenían otras cosas en su mente, la noticia que recibiría Sasuke hacía evidente que ya no eran unos niños.

― Vaya, de modo que final lo lograste ― declaró el Uchiha sin mostrar expresión en su rostro

Naruto frente a él amplió su sonrisa ― Vamos teme felicítame, además quería pedirte algo ― Sasuke alzó una ceja animando a Naruto a proseguir ― Quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas 'ttebayo ―

El Uchiha se quedó petrificado, Naruto acababa de decirle que le había propuesto matrimonio a Sakura y ésta había aceptado _"era de esperarse"_ pensó; Naruto siempre había estado enamorado de la kunoichi y ésta le correspondió con el tiempo.

Sasuke aceptó sin miramientos; aunque su posterior comportamiento dejara mucho que desear, se distanció de sus compañeros y para la gente no era nuevo, quizá el moreno si le correspondía a Haruno.

Entonces el ansiado día llegaría pronto, días antes de la ceremonia Sasuke ayudaba a Naruto acomodar su corbata del traje que llevaría puesto el día de su boda, era cuestión de días para que Sakura y él unieran sus vidas, Sasuke sabía guardar las emociones, pero eso ya, era demasiado.

― No te cases ― exigió en cuanto hubo acabado el nudo de la corbata.

Naruto alzó las cejas sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, después arrugó el entrecejo molesto con el Uchiha.

― Así que después de todo si quieres a Sakura ― aseguró el rubio.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y volvió a repetir la frase ― No te case y ya ―

― ¿Por que debería no hacerlo? ―

― No es para ti –

El Uzumaki se impacientó y tomó a Sasuke de las solapas de su camisa para alzarlo unos cuantos centímetros del piso y fulminarlo con sus azules ojos que le clavaban en los negros.

― ¿Y para ti si? ― inquirió amenazante

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se zafó del agarre ― No entiendes nada ― Naruto frustrado por no entender de lo que su amigo le hablaba dejó salir sus emociones a flote.

― ¿Qué debo entender? ¿Qué estás enamorado de ella y que vienes a decírmelo a unos cuantos días de mi boda 'ttebayo? ―

― No confundas las cosas usuratonkachi, no estoy enamorado de ella ―

― Entonces ―

Entonces Sasuke tomó las mejillas de Naruto y lo atrajo violentamente hacia él, haciendo que un beso naciera de tal provocación y llenando su cuerpo de una sensación inigualable, los dos sintieron como miles de sentimientos explotaron mientras se abrazaban y la manera en que sus almas parecieron unirse por completo. Estaban en casa de Sasuke, no había impedimento para llevar más allá sus acciones.

Sus cuerpos descansaron sobre la cama, se siguieron besando por el resto del tiempo y se entregaron a una desconocida pasión que los alejó del mundo durante ese día, Naruto se entregó por completo y Sasuke tomó lo que éste le ofrecía, adorando sus gestos y gemidos graves, y su mirada pura enmarcada ahora en un rostro mas maduro que había desplazado al infantil del rubio; no hubo remordimientos, ni tampoco interrogantes, todo estaba dicho por medio de sus caricias, besos, miradas. Los encuentros con Sakura eran espontáneos y rápidos, por primera vez, al abrir los ojos, Naruto amaneció desnudo y abrazado de alguien más.

― Lo siento Sasuke ― tartamudeó con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar ― no puedo hacerle esto a Sakura ― Y Sasuke lo vio marchar por la puerta de su casa.

Debió suponerlo, Naruto siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en él mismo.

Finalmente Sakura y Naruto se casaron, formado una hermosa pareja ejemplar ante la ladea, se les veía felices y Sasuke lo sabía, a pesar de que las ganas por tener de nuevo a Naruto le asaltaran a cada momento, pudiendo más que él, una noche tras saber que Sakura había salido de misión Sasuke se encontró con Naruto y pasó lo que había que pasar.

Nadie sospechaba que Naruto pasara los días en casa de Sasuke cuando su esposa no estaba en la aldea, eran los mejores amigos, no tenía nada de extraño que el rubio deseara sentir la compañía de alguien más. Aunque detrás de la puerta todo era totalmente diferente; pues el rubio se permitía perderse entre las sábanas de la cama del Uchiha y le dejaba estar sobre su cuerpo; generalmente era el pasivo, no le parecía correcto faltarle al respeto a Sakura, acostándose con Sasuke y después con ella; no es que de esa forma a infidelidad fuera menor, pero al menos no se sentía tan culpable y descarado.

Nadie sospechaba tampoco de que ellos dos tuvieran largas misiones juntos, ni por el hecho de que al regresar Sasuke se viera mas feliz de lo normal, Naruto llenaba de energía y buena vibra a cualquiera, el Uchiha no tenía por qué ser la excepción; tampoco era raro que durmieran juntos, los shinobi deberían estar acostumbrados a cualquier cosa, ante la carencia de dinero, ¿por qué tendrían que alquilar otro cuarto de hotel solo para dormir?

Otro día importante llegó, después de dos años: Naruto fue nombrado Hokage, ante él estaba toda la aldea de Konoha y a su lado Sakura, sonriendo orgullosa de su compañero. Pero los ojos azules no veían nada de eso, sino que se dirigían a un punto lejano, debajo de un árbol, una figura masculina que le miraba con indiferencia, Sasuke le veía desde lejos fuera de toda multitud, agudizando su sharingan para detectar la mirada de Naruto, a su derecha Sakura y él lejos, en las sombras, porque el nuca podría estar a su lado, le hubiese gustado hacerlo, pero no se lo permitiría. Sasuke era simplemente su amante, en silencio, espontáneo, a escondidas; solamente eran un par de amantes fugaces.

Sakura no sospechaba cuando Naruto dejaba de tocarla por varios días, era el Hokage de Konoha, era un trabajo pesado, debía de terminar muy cansado.

En Konoha se murmuraba que Sasuke estaba enamorado de Sakura secretamente, por la forma en que éste veía a la pareja cuando de casualidad los encontraba por las calles de la aldea y el hecho de que a pesar de todas las mujeres que morían por estar con él, Sasuke se mantenía en soledad, sin interesarse por una pareja.

Sasuke era líder de un escuadrón ANBU a pesar de que Naruto se negó por el peligro al que éstos se exponían; generalmente cuando no había misiones Sasuke pasaba horas como guardaespaldas del Hokage, a su lado derecho, asegurándose de que nadie se atreviera a atentar contra su vida.

El último día que Sasuke estuvo en Konoha fue cuando encontró al rubio girando a Sakura en el aire y besándola; la chica le comunicó que serían padres. Esa noche Sasuke abandonó Konoha sin despedirse de nadie. Naruto aguantó las ganas de buscarlo e ir nuevamente tras él, aunque lo deseaba como a nada en la vida, su puesto de Hokage y futuro padre no se lo permitirían, sin embargo, lágrimas amenazaban con cruzar su rostro cuando en medio de un ajetreado papeleo en su oficina volteaba a su lado y se imaginaba ver a Sasuke con el uniforme ANBU, tras la máscara y saber que ése le estaría sonriendo y dedicándole una mirada igual; pasando los meses se ilusionaba con verlo, pero su ilusión se esfumaba cuando se percataba que la pálida piel y ese cabello corto no podría pertenecer a Sasuke, sino a Sai, que tomó el puesto del Uchiha.

Meses mas tarde una hermosa niña nació, con la piel blanca, el cabello rojo y los ojos de un vivo color verde, Naruto experimentó la verdadera felicidad que no había hecho durante mucho tiempo, la nombraron Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki en honor a la madre del rubio.

Un año y medio después Sasuke se dignó a aparecer en Konoha, pero no lo hizo solo, venía acompañado de una chica de aspecto cuestionable, no era muy femenina ni tampoco se destacaba por su belleza; pero si Sasuke la había elegido como compañera debía ser por algo. De hecho la kunoichi de nombre Kurotsuchi no era más que la nieta del tercer Tsuchikage, gran ninja con capacidades de alto alcance, kekkei genkai, amigable, tranquila, responsable con una gran lealtad hacia su pueblo, proveniente de una familia de alto rango, apasionada, divertida y hasta un poco infantil. Muchos coincidieron que eran lo rasgos que le faltaban a Sasuke para equilibrar su vida y una muy buena opción para renacer su clan. Sasuke llegó a quererla, era como ver la personalidad de Naruto, pero nunca pudo amarla.

Meses después Kurotsuchi se embarazó, el Uchiha se sintió muy feliz y creyó que su vida podía mejorar a partir de ese momento, la ninja había llegado para apaciguar sus malos ratos y la noticia de un hijo lo hizo inmensamente dichoso; aunque la felicidad parecía no estar de su lado.

― Iba a ser niño ― susurró tirado sobre el sofá, con un pequeño trajecito de bebé en sus manos, azul cielo y el símbolo de su clan bordado en miniatura.

― Lo siento tanto Sasuke ― dijo sinceramente Ino, mientras ayudaba a éste a incorporarse, en una hora sería el funeral de su esposa; Kuotsuchi había muerto en un accidente provocado por un ataque a la aldea, perdiendo su vida y la del bebé que llevaba cinco meses de gestación. Sasuke se sintió culpable y los antiguos deseos de vengarse emergieron; lloro demasiado en el funeral, había aprendido a querer a su compañera y también lloraba la muerte de su hijo; él que creía poder ser feliz. No sospecharon la forma en que Naruto lo abrazaba y consolaba durante las exequias, ni que los meses posteriores se la pasaran juntos todo el tiempo; Sasuke necesitaba distraerse, necesitaba consuelo y Naruto – que era como su hermano – estaba apoyándolo en esos momentos difíciles.

Si no fuera por los encuentros fortuitos que Naruto y Sasuke sostenían, éste último se hubiera vuelto completamente loco de soledad, tristeza, desaliento y una parte de odio.

Una tarde Naruto llegó a casa después de trabajar y se encontró con su hija dormida y Sakura preparado la cena, vio detenidamente a la ninja medico y vio en su rostro lágrimas; quiso abrazarla pero ésta se zafó de su abrazo y siguió picando las verduras.

― Sakura chan ¿qué sucede? ―

La mujer limpió sus lágrimas con su antebrazo y miró a Naruto directamente.

― Ya basta ― declaró entre sollozos ― Las misiones que se prolongaban tanto tiempo, los días que pasas a su lado, la manera en que te mira y tu a él, cómo sonríe solo cuando está contigo ― Naruto sintió su corazón encogerse, sabía exactamente de que hablaba su esposa ― Hasta parece que su sufrimiento es el tuyo. Sé lo que hay entre ustedes, pero me había cegado inventándome excusas tontas para no aceptarlo ― Al rubio le dolió el dolor de Sakura, nunca hubiera querido lastimarla, no de esa manera ― No se que hacer ―

Esa noche por primera vez desde que se casaron no durmieron juntos. Un día después un ataque imprevisto a Konoha ocurrió; la meta: El Hokage, el ninja más poderoso que hubiera existido desde Rikodou Sennin; estaban en paz con las cinco grandes naciones ninja, pero su cabeza era clamada por un ejército de ninjas renegados, las otras naciones habían enviado ayuda, pero por lo pronto Konoha tenía que lograrlo sola; la aldea fue destruida en minutos y la vida de Naruto pendía de la decisión de uno de los ninjas rebeldes mas poderosos; Naruto luchaba arduamente contra uno de los renegados para permitir que Sakura huyera junto a su hija y los hijos de Hinata y Neji mientras éstos combatían, estaba preocupado por la vida de esos niños, en especial por la de su hija que era lo que mas amaba, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando un golpe mortífero iba directo a cruzarle el pecho; acabo con sus oponentes y giró tras haber escuchado un estruendo muy cerca, la manera en que se quebraron unos huesos, la piel se desagarró y como brotaba sangre; todo hubiese soportado en ese momento excepto lo que vio; Sasuke en medio de él y del líder de los rebeldes; el Uchiha al ver que éste iba a asesinar a Naruto y el último estaba inmerso en su batalla, no dudó ni un segundo en interponerse para evitar el ataque, mató al líder pero también ofreció su vida a cambio. Segundos después Sasuke cayó y Naruto lo tomó en sus brazos.

Estiró su mano y alcanzó a rozar la mejilla empapada de llanto del rubio.

― Tenía un sueño y ya está cumplido – dijo con la voz carrasposa ― tú no mueras ― suplicó delineando con su pulgar las marcas de las mejillas de su compañero.

― Idiota ¿por qué lo hiciste? Yo no te pedí que me protegieras ― era como un déjà vu de su infancia, Sasuke y Naruto recordaron los sucesos en aquella misión en el país de las Olas.

El moreno sonrió con tristeza, como una sonrisa de personas que sabe que morirán pero no quieren dar la impresión de que ese están despidiendo del mundo; en el mismo momento en que Naruto lo abrazó después de luchar bajo la lluvia en medio de la aldea destruida por sus manos, él secretamente había prometido cuidar de Naruto, evitar que sufriera y procurar su sonrisa día tras día; al fin, su misión estaba cumplida, así como Naruto le había salvado de todas las formas posibles, él lo hacía ahora entregando su vida por la del rubio.

Acercó el rostro del Hokage al suyo, el cual estaba empapado en llanto mientras sentía como sus propias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

― Porque te amo ― declaró antes de cerrar los ojos.

El dolor que Naruto experimentó fue el mayor de toda su vida.

Días después Sakura recibió un mensaje, de la pata de una paloma mensajera desenrolló el pequeño papel leyó lo que decía; breve pero evidente

"_Lo siento. Perdóname"_

Sakura arrugó el pequeño trozo de papel y lloró, porque se sintió culpable de no haberse dado cuenta antes; aunque daba gracias a todas las deidades que Naruto y Sasuke siguieran con vida; secreto que se guardaría para si misma, era mejor protegerlos con su silencio.

Ella siempre sospechó aunque nunca quiso ver la verdad; y entonces el pueblo de Konoha también sospechó cuando los cuerpos del Hokage y Uchiha Sasuke no habían sido encontrados, murieron juntos, era lo que decían. Sakura sonrió tomando en brazos a su hija, Naruto le había dejado una gran herencia para asegurar el bienestar de ambas, Kakashi era el nuevo Hokage y Sai le hacía compañía muy a menudo; pero lo que mas le causo felicidad, fue que Naruto Y Sasuke podrían al fin ser felices.

― Teme ¿Cómo sigues de tu herida? ― preguntó el rubio mientras él y Sasuke desde lo alto de una montaña veían Konoha casi reconstruida.

Sasuke se llevó una mano al costado, estaba mejorando bastante.

― Mucho mejor, hiciste un buen trabajo dobe ―

Naruto sonrió y abrazó a su compañero guardando en su bolsa de viaje sus bandas ninja y todo lo que pudiera vincularles con ese mundo.

― Ellos creen que estamos muertos, no es justo ― dijo Sasuke.

― No me importa ser egoísta una sola vez, si así puedo ser feliz 'ttebayo. Yo…yo también te amo ― habló Naruto sonriendo. Sasuke también sonrió.

Se besaron fugazmente y siguieron su camino colmados de una felicidad arrasadora. Callarse el sentimiento les había hecho sufrir, pero quizá ese dolor sirvió para reafirmar unos lazos que nada podría romper; al final podrían ser felices, a sus treinta años empezarían a vivir, porque lo harían al lado de la única persona que habían amado en la vida y a la que más podrían amar.

Si lo se, quedó como telenovela del Canal 2; pero esta gente de Konoha que ciega esta, no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con el Hokage y el Uchiha jaja; bien, espero que al menos haya quedado decente. Por otro lado la actualización del fic que tengo en proceso esta cerca, ya casi termino el tercer capítulo. 

PD: Tengo un problema con responder los reviews, aun no entiendo muy bien el sistema; si alguien puede ayudar un poquito se lo agradecería mucho.

Muchas gracias por leer; espero vernos pronto.


End file.
